La Melodía de una Ninfa!
by Flor Carmesi
Summary: La ultima voluntad de Myu Dreyar implica una gran responsabilidad, pero ahora que ella no esta, la responsabilidad a sido dada a los magos menos esperados, la palabra escrita de la madre de Laxus hará que muchos sentimientos surjan y una nueva aventura comience!
1. Prologo

**La melodía de una ninfa!**

**Capítulo 1 "La llegada de la música"**

¿?: Ya es hora, todo está listo, date prisa Rayn!

Rayn: si, si ya voy!

¿?: Crees que todo salga bien?

Rayn: de seguro que sí, recuerda que son familia!

¿?: Por eso mismo estoy preocupada!

Rayn: aunque yo este con él, siempre te cuidare, tenlo por seguro!

¿?: Gracias!

Un par de sombras se dirigen por el bosque a un punto, cierta ciudad de la cual tantas historias han surgido y seguirán surgiendo, tal vez el momento de que la existencia de aquellos ajenos a los humanos se den a conocer, pero, como?

**Magnolia:**

¿?: Disculpe, por donde llego a Fairy Tail?

Anciano: por este camino, ve derecho y llegaras a un gran castillo, en la parte superior hay un estandarte con el símbolo del gremio, no puedes perderte!

¿?: Gracias seño!

**Gremio Fairy Tail:**

Mira: chicos no rompan esa mesa, mejor vallan por las otras, esas si las pueden romper!

Natsu: gracias mira, oee strepper, del otro lado podemos pelear!

Gray: excelente flemita, prepárate!

Y así transcurre un día "normal" para el gremio, cillas volando, mesas incendiadas, estalactitas de hielo, algunos mazos de acero, en fin, mientras todos están metidos en sus asuntos una figura encapuchada entra al gremio.

¿?: (Susurra) creo que tendré que rodear, esa albina parece que puede ayudarme!

Rodeando la gran pelea se acerca a la barra y pregunta por el maestro del gremio.

¿?: Disculpa, está el maestro?

Mira: no, pero no tarda, salió hace un buen rato así que si gustas puedes esperarlo aquí!

¿?: (Asombrada) no hay problema si lo espero aquí? Digo, hay mucho ruido y tal vez a alguien le incomode!

Mira: no te preocupes, el gremio siempre es así, por cierto, piensas unirte al gremio?

¿?: No lo sé, primero debo entregar un encargo! Lo demás es secundario!

Mira: ya veo! Mira, ya llego el maestro!

Y efectivamente, el maestro iba llegando de una importante reunión en el consejo, la razón, nadie ha encontrado a los fugitivos magos que escaparon (oración 6, Jerall y Meredy).

Mira: MAESTRO, LO BUSCAN!

Con curiosidad el maestro se acerca a la barra para averiguar quien es el invitado sorpresa, claro está que primero tuvo que esquivar las mesas, magos, pasteles de fresa voladores (habrá problemas) y demás cosas que no pueden estar quietas.

Makarov: bueno, en que puedo ayudarte?

¿?: etto, podríamos hablar en privado, tengo un mensaje para usted que es… importante!

Makarov: bien, sígueme, mi oficina esta de este lado! Mira que no me molesten!

Mira: claro maestro!

Y sin más, ambas personas se fueron a la oficina del maestro.

**Oficina del maestro:**

Makarov: y bien jovencita, que es lo que deseas?

¿?: Bueno… antes de decir más necesito que lea esta carta, es importante que lo haga, ya después puede preguntar!

La encapuchada saca un sobre de entre su gabardina y se lo entrega al maestro, este, al no saber de qué se trata lo abre y comienza a leer:

_Para mi querido maestro:_

_Hola maestro, sé que es muy repentino pero lo he extrañado mucho, me ha costado vivir sin mi pequeño Laxus pero se dé buena fuente que él está bien, sabe, cuando lea esta carta yo ya no estaré en este mundo y quisiera que se enterara de la verdadera razón por la que decidí marcharme._

_Hace años, cuando Ivan coloco esa lacrima en Laxus, para sus tonterías de convertirse en maestro, yo tuve mucho miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a hacerme si me oponía a él, en verdad en ese entonces yo ya no reconocía al Ivan del que me enamore, se convirtió en un ser lleno de codicia y resentimiento, por eso, el día en que me entere de que estaba embarazada, temí que el fuera capaz de jugar con la vida de mi bebé como lo hiso con la de Laxus._

_Sí, me fui para proteger a un bebé que estaba creciendo en mi vientre, no me arrepiento de mi decisión, eso es porque sé que deje a mi hijo en buenas manos, las de usted._

_Todo este tiempo he estado al pendiente de cada movimiento que a habido en el gremio, inclusive de la expulsión de Ivan, luego la de Laxus, pero también del regreso de ustedes después de 7 años, y del de mi hijo al gremio, eso me demostró que no me equivoque en nada._

_Lo único que lamento fue no haberle dicho a usted o a mi niño sobre mi embarazo, estoy segura de que se hubieran puesto muy felices, pero lo hecho, hecho esta._

_Hay algo importante que debe conocer, pero no puede contárselo a nadie, y es acerca del lugar en el que estuve todos estos años; la primer noche que pase después de abandonar magnolia, me encontraba en un bosque, no lleve mucho dinero con migo pero si lo necesario, así que decidí acampar solo como ultima ves antes de que naciera mi bebé._

_Durante ese campamento, eran alrededor de las 12:00 de la noche, me desperté para ir al baño, pero cuando iba de regreso a dormir, me sorprendí al ver que cerca de donde estaba, podía ver un acantilado, y en él una mujer encapuchada estaba siendo acorralada por unos sujetos, sin pensarlo mucho corrí en su auxilio._

_Logre vencer a los criminales, pero termine muy cansada, la mujer a la que salve me miro con preocupación, en lugar de agradecerme, me dijo que mi bebé estaba en peligro de morir, yo me espante mucho y quede en schok. _

_Regrese a mis sentidos cuando un pequeño reflejo me llamo la atención, y cuando identifique que era, me sorprendí de sobremanera, la encapuchada a la que salve se había quitado la capa, dejando ver un cabello lacio y largo de color plata, esta era iluminado por la luz de la luna dejando ver como si de plata brillante se tratara, pero eso no fue todo, sino que sus orejas, estaban adornadas con pendientes de plata muy hermosos y… bueno eran puntiagudas._

_La mujer utilizo magia curativa en mi vientre y me comento que debía descansar, que ella se quedaría a cuidarme durante la noche, yo accedí y regresamos a mi pequeño campamento, cuando amanecí, me encontré en una habitación llena de una impresionante cantidad de flores y plantas, la cama parecía hecha de seda. Recordé lo de la noche anterior y me espante, pero en eso la joven a la que salve entro por la puerta y me dijo que había comenzado a sentirme mal y tenía una fiebre muy grande la noche anterior, por lo que me llevo a su casa._

_Ya una vez entradas en conversación, me entere que ella era una ninfa del bosque, la habían perseguido unos duendes que habían tratado de entrar a su mundo desde hace ya un tiempo, yo me sorprendí mucho pero agradecí su ayuda._

_Pude conocerla mejor y ella a mí, le conté del por qué estaba en el bosque y ella se ofreció a alojarme mientras duraba mi embarazo, yo quise negarme pero me dijo que para un elfo, al ser salvado, es de sabios y orgullo regresar el favor, por lo que me quede con ella._

_En mi estancia en el reino de los elfos me gane el aprecio de mucho, aprendí muchas cosas, e incluso, ellos me mostraron como estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en el mundo humano. Ya una bes cuando mi bebé nació, y sumado el hecho de la simpatía de todos por mí, la reina me pidió que me quedara a vivir con ellos, yo estuve un poco indecisa pero si se trataba de mantener a salvo a mi bebé haría todo._

_En verdad esa fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar, mi bebé creció sana y salva, aprendió mucho de los elfos y de su maestra principal, una dragona de estrellas, la guardiana de los elfos. Quisiera contarte más de todo lo que viví, pero los secretos de los elfos son peligrosas en manos equivocadas, por lo que me conformo con decirte lo que hasta ahora has leído._

_Al principio de la carta te mencione que yo ya no estaría en este mundo cuando la leyeras, por lo que te pido un favor, mi última voluntad, cuida de mis dos hijos, Laxus y Melody, ambos son mis más grandes tesoros y sé que a tu cuidado estarán bien, como lo ha estado Laxus. También quisiera que le dijeras a Melody donde está su padre, ella tiene derecho a conocerlo, no te preocupes, sabe cuidarse muy bien, es una maga excepcional, no sé si quiera unirse al gremio de inmediato, pero por favor está al pendiente, no la dejes sola._

_Quisiera poder tener más tiempo pero no es así, Melody lleva consigo un pequeño amigo, es un exeel, su nombre es Rayn, él quiere ser el compañero exeel de Laxus, después de todo, todos los dragón Slayer tienen uno, sé que se llevaran bien. En cuanto a cómo decirle esto a Laxus no te preocupes, le he escrito una carta, Melody se la dará cuando lo crea necesario, igual que a Ivan._

_Todo este tiempo los he extrañado, quisiera abrazarlo y no dejarlos ir, pero mi vida se agota, gracias por todo tu apoyo abuelo, mi querido abuelo, suegro maestro, estaré eternamente agradecida por lo que has hecho por mí, nunca te olvidare, siempre cuidare de tus sueños y los de mis hijos. Les deseo lo mejor del mundo, les mando muchos besos y abrazos, todos los que no les e podido dar en este tiempo._

_Con amor: Muy Drelar_

_p.d. la chica que te entrego la carta debió llevar mis restos al cementerio de la catedral de magnolia, esa muchacha es… Melody Drelar, tu sobrina._

Después de haber leído la carta, el silencio reinaba en la oficina, lo único que se podía escuchar, eran los gemidos y las lágrimas de tristeza que el maestro expresaba, había perdido a una hija, pero también, conseguido otra.

**Espero les guste, sé que por ser el primer capítulo es muy corto, pero lo compensare. Espero leer reviews pronto y les deseo un feliz día.**

**Aclaración: no está en secuencia con el manga debido a lo publicado en el capítulo nuevo, para mí, Fairy Tail no está disuelto, todos están unidos y una aventura mas comienza.**


	2. La aprendiz!

**Gremio:**

Mira: el maestro se está tardando, de que estará hablando?

Lucy: quien sabe, pero de seguro es importante!

Mientras las dos jóvenes magas estaban hablando tranquilamente, un dragón slayer se acercaba a ellas.

Laxus: mira, donde está el abuelo?

Mira: en su oficina, pero está ocupado, no te puede recibir por ahora!

Laxus: con quien está?

Lucy: una encapuchada llego hace ya un rato y pidió hablar con él!

Mira: sonaba nerviosa!

Laxus: mmmm, ya veo, avísame cuando se desocupe!

Mira: hai!

Y así continuaron las cosas, el maestro seguía encerrado en su oficina con la visitante, a todos se les hacía extraño esto, ya que nunca duraba tanto en una conversación con algún desconocido; después de 6 HORAS de encierro, de la oficina del maestro salieron quienes provocaron el cotilleo del día era cerca de medio día ya que todo había ocurrido temprano, y la sorpresa que se creó en todo el gremio al ver de quien venía acompañado el maestro fue algo formidable.

Todos: MISTOGAN?!

Mistogan: hola!

Makarov: mocosos, Mistogan ha venido desde Edoras para dar un anuncio!

Erza: pero como lo ha hecho?

Lili: cierto, es imposible!

Maestro: abecés la magia crea milagros, acaso lo han olvidado?

Laxus se acercó a Mistogan para saludarlo, de igual manera todos se alegraron de verlo, lo echaban de menos, pero de repente se escuchó un pequeño ruido que causo que todos desviaran su atención al lugar de donde provenía este, y aún más sorpresa no podía haber, una mujer con el mismo traje que Mistogan hacia su aparición.

Natsu: MISTOGAN ES MUJER!

Gray: (golpeándolo) NO SEAS IMBECIL!

Natsu: ENTONCES EXPLICAME!

Mistogan: yo puedo explicarlo!

Y de nuevo la atención se concentró en el mago de Edoras.

Makarov: ella es nuestra nuevo miembro!

Mistogan: es mi aprendiz, y he decidido dejarla bajo el cuidado del gremio!

Erza: Mistogan!

Mistogan: que pasa erza?

Erza: cómo es posible que sea tu aprendiz? Ella también es de Edoras?

Mistogan: no, ella no es de Edoras, pero es mi aprendiz por petición de ella!

Mira: ara ara, cómo te llamas?

Mira se había acercado a la maga para saludarla, pero esta no dijo nada, se limitó hacer una reverencia y encaminarse a un lado de su maestro y el maestro del gremio.

Wendy: parece que ella es algo tímida!

Levy: entonces si es aprendiz de Mistogan, después de todo es igual de callada que el!

Juvia: juvia cree que es buena persona, solo que no se acerque a mi gray-sama y no tendremos problemas!

Lucy: juvia ya va a empezar!

Laxus: viejo, mira dijo que entraste a la oficina con una sola persona, acaso ella tiene que ver con que Mistogan esté aquí?

Makarov: si, y no es la única, hay alguien esperándote en mi oficina Laxus, por que no vas ahora?!

Laxus: de acuerdo!

Y así Laxus se fue directo a la oficina del maestro mientras los demás interrogaban a un abrumado Mistogan con un interrogatorio sobre su dichosa aprendiz.

**Oficina del maestro:**

Una pequeña exeel amarilla con un vestido verde se encontraba recostada en el escritorio cuando alguien entro a la oficina.

Laxus: tú eres quien me esperaba?

Rayn: si, mucho gusto. Soy Rayn, tu nueva compañera exeel!

Laxus enarco una ceja mientras veía a la exeel parada en el escritorio y haciendo una reverencia de saludo.

Laxus: a que se debe esto?

Rayn: buenooo… tu mamá me dijo que como eras un dragón slayer tenías que tener un compañero exeel como el resto, así que me envió a mí!

Laxus no dijo nada su asombro era notable, hace mucho que no sabía nada de la mujer que lo abandono y dejo tirado como un perro y ahora después de tantos años se entera que le ha mandado un exeel.

Laxus: (furioso) NO ME INTERESA!

Rayn: mmm… supongo que piensas que te abandono como un perro, no te culpo, pero lloro mucho por no poder decirte la verdad!

Laxus se sobresaltó por el comentario de Rayn, como que la verdad, acaso si había tenido un motivo lo suficientemente bueno como para dejarlo a su suerte.

Laxus: te escucho!

Rayn: no hay mucho que decir, no me corresponde a mi contarte, pero si te puedo decir que pronto lo sabrás, solo digamos que fue por culpa del miedo a tu padre una de las razones por las que le pidió al maestro que te cuidara mientras ella escapaba!

Laxus: no te estoy entendiendo nada, a que te refieres?

Rayn: seamos compañeros y de vez en cuando te diré uno que otro dato, no puedo hacer más, pero descuida, muy-sama se fue por una razón muy importante!

Laxus: la veré pronto?

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos individuos, esa pregunta necesitaba una respuesta pero no toda la verdad, no hasta que ella le entregara la carta.

Rayn: no!

Laxus: por qué?

Rayn: (suspiro) no te lo puedo decir, ya te dije que no me corresponde a mi informarte!

Laxus: el abuelo lo sabe?

Rayn: seremos compañeros?

Laxus (suspiro derrotado) bien, pero te sacare información!

Rayn: (bufido) inténtalo!

Laxus solo puso una sonrisa socarrona y se acercó a la exeel para que esta subiera a su hombro, después salieron de la oficina.

**Gremio:**

Makarov: bien, ahora que todo está aclarado, QUE EMPIESE LA FIESTA POR NUETROS DOS NUEVOS MIEMBROS!

Todos: HAII!... DOS?

Laxus: se refiere también a Rayn, mi compañera exeel!

La cara de póker de todos no tenía precio, Laxus acababa de llegar con una exeel amarilla llamada Rayn, y declarado que era su compañera, esto no podía ser más sorprendente, ecepto por lo que comento cierto pelinegro que provoco una caída colectiva de espaldas.

Gajeel: gihi finalmente te consigues un gato, ya no eres un dragón slayer desadaptado (palmeando su espalda)!

Después solo había rayos tratando de electrocutar a un escurridizo slayer de metal. Ya luego de alcanzar a la lagartija metálica, Laxus se concentró en ponerse al corriente de lo sucedido durante su visita a la oficina del maestro.

Laxus: y bien, como se llama tu aprendiz Mistogan?

Mistogan: Mistick, maga de sonido, invocadora de creaturas y… dragón slayer de las estrellas!

**Perdonen la espera pero estaba actualizando los otros fics y bueno, are algunas aclaraciones, las cartas que Melody entrega son las únicas que estarán en forma de novela literaria, perdón por las faltas de ortografía en nombres y texto, este fic transcurrirá lento debido a la inspiración y que me falta pensar un final aproximado a lo que quiero, cualquier comentario, sugerencia o aclaración será bien recibida, y gracias a quienes comentan este fic, especialmente a **_**Sly Schneider**_** por su contribución!**


End file.
